FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS
by Tania Parthenopaeus
Summary: Un feliz cumpleaños para Toshiro. ***Hitsukarin***


**Disclaimer; los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**Feliz cumpleaños Toshiro.**

Se levanto sin ganas de hacer nada. Quería seguir descansando otro buen rato pero no se lo permitiría, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Observo su cuarto ya completamente despierto. Estaba demasiado solo. A pesar que no pasaba mucho tiempo ahí despierto, ese era uno de esos días en los que no le hubiera molestado despertarse al lado de alguien, en una habitación para dos. Ya le hacía falta una novia. Todos estos años solo no le habían caído muy bien.

"¿A quien engaño? No quiero una novia, la quiero a ella." pensó mientras cerraba los ojos para ver más claramente la imagen en su cabeza.

Se levanto intentando no pensar en eso. Eran patrañas, no necesitaba nasa más que mucho trabajo en lo que distraerse.

En su oficina, se sentó en el escritorio y no consiguió sacar de sus pensamientos lo que había pensado esa mañana. Para atormentarse aun más, saco de un cajón del escritorio un fato. No era muy vieja y había sido tomada en el mundo humano. Una donde el salía mirando hacia el otro personaje con el ceño fruncido. No se había dado cuenta que le habían tomado esa foto. La otra persona que estaba ahí era una chica de pelo un poco largo, negro y lacio. Piel blanca y una figura notable. Ella llevaba un uniforme de soccer y estaba abrazándolo por el cuello con una sola mano mientras sostenía la cámara con la otra. Su rostro era angelical y tenía una alegre sonrisa. Sus ojos color ónix eran tan profundos que aun en la fotografía se perdía en ellos. La imagen siempre le sacaba una sonrisa. Esa fotografía era su favorita y si no fuera porque tenerla en el escritorio le parecía demasiado tonto la enmarcaría y la pondría en su escritorio mostrándola con orgullo.

Pero nunca lo haría.

Dejo la fotografía apenas regreso a la realidad, el admirara todo el día esa foto no iba a traerle a Karin Kurosaki a su oficina. Y mucho menos le daría el valor para declarársele.

Tenía trabajo que hacer así que dejo de holgazanear. Empezó con el papeleo preguntándose cuando llegaría su teniente. Ella siempre llegaba tarde pero por lo menos tenía la decencia de mandar una mariposa infernal con una tonta excusa. Siguió quejándose por unos minutos cuando sus ojos se posaron en el pequeño calendario que tenía en el escritorio junto a todos los papeles.

Era 20 de diciembre.

Eso era lo que se le había olvidado.

No iba a ser un buen día.

Dos segundos después la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dos mujeres shinigami entraron gritando "¡feliz Cumpleaños!". Matsumoto tenía un montón de regalos y adornos, incluyendo gorritos de fiesta y Hinamori tenía un pastel de chocolate.

La sorpresa no le cayó muy bien. Había razones por los que prefería mil veces lo otros 364 días del año. Todo el mundo usaba su cumpleaños como excusa para una fiesta. Además siempre le regalaban cosas raras como muñecos Max Steel, carritos y dulces. Otros a veces más extraños como sake y ropa para mujer que Matsumoto siempre terminaba quedándose, curiosamente ese tipo de regalos siempre provenían de ella.

—Capitán hay que celebrar. Traigo todo lo necesario para que empecemos la fiesta. — dijo Matsumoto mientras intentaba abrazarlo.

Quería huir de ahí.

Hinamori también comenzó a decir algo muy despacio y con las mejillas sonrojadas, pero él no le hizo caso.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y apareció Ukitake con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hitsugaya-taicho felicidades. — trajo con él como siempre dulces y regalos. Ese hombre necesitaba un par de hijos, o de plano una visita de sus zampakutoh materializadas.

—Todos deberías irse a trabajar— dijo enojado. — ¿No pueden tomarlo como un día normal?

—Pero taicho…

—Pero nada, largo de aquí.

—Shiro-chan no seas tan amargado. — dijo Hinamori. — hoy es tu día.

—No es mi día y será mejor que se larguen de aquí. — trato de controlarse pero realmente estaba de mal humor.

—Hitsugaya-taicho — llamo seriamente Ukitake. Su rostro había cambiado drásticamente. — Debemos hablar.

Toshiro realmente creyó que era algo importante, y fue una perfecta excusa para que las chicas se fueran. Lamentablemente de lo que quería hablar Ukitake era algo que nunca se espero.

—Hitsugaya-taicho, creo que ya estás en cierta edad donde comienzas a… "sentir cosas"

— ¿De qué rayos estas hablando? — dijo aunque era obvio de lo que se refería. No iba a darle esa charla ¿o sí?

—Quiero decirte que todo es normal, veras cuando una abejita macho y una abejita hembra se quieren mucho mucho mucho, ocurren ciertos acontecimientos.

Si, estaba dándole "esa" charla. Quería morirse. El capitán de la decima tercera división estaba dándoles una charla sobre sexo.

—Ukitake…no es necesario…

—Es algo que tiene que saber Hitsugaya-taicho— dijo un poco nervioso. Era obvio que se había preparado mentalmente para esta charla.

El ya sabía todo eso. Había pasado suficiente tiempo en el mundo humano como para no aprender ciertas cosas. Además de que Karin había tenido que hacer un ensayo sobre ello y él le ayudo en todo.

Por suerte, una mariposa infernal entro por la ventana. Era primordial que fuera al mundo humano para una averiguación, en ciertas ocasiones se encontraron fluctuaciones en los reiatsus del pueblo. Así que a él le tocaba ir a investigar.

Huyo de inmediato de la oficina.

Se había salvado de una grande.

* * *

><p>Llego al mundo humano y lo primero que noto era que había un clima agradable. El pueblo entero estaba cubierto de nieve, el invierno este año había llegado pegando fuerte, pero esto le hizo sentirse más relajado. Ese era su elemento, usualmente en ese lugar siempre hacia calor y los rayos del sol quemaban su piel pero esta vez no tenía que preocuparse por eso. De inmediato se dirigió a la casa de los Kurosaki. Era muy obvio lo que sucedía. Su corazón comenzó a latir a una gran velocidad. La vería de nuevo. Hacia tanto tiempo que no la veía. Habían pasado casi dos meses desde la última vez que tuvo contacto con ella. Cuando diviso la casa Kurosaki su paso se hizo mucho más lento, de repente ya no tenía ganas de pasar por aquello. Por todos los shinigami, estaba rehuyéndole a algo.<p>

Se armo de valor y camino con más decisión, estaba justo por tocar la puerta cuando un grito conocido le sacudió.

—¡Taicho! — Grito Matsumoto en su forma espiritual corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

— ¿Matsumoto? ¿Qué pasa?

—Vine a acompañarlo, ¿Qué haría usted sin mi? — dijo, pero estaba nerviosa podía notarlo de inmediato. — ¿Va con Karin-chan?

—Voy con los Kurosaki. — dijo intentando que pareciera que no le interesaba si iba con Karin o no

—quizás Karin no esté en su casa— sugirió la teniente

— ¿Acaso quieres evitar que vaya a su casa? — preguntó alzando una ceja.

— N...No pero quizá está jugando fútbol en las canchas

— Las canchas están llenas de nieve — contestó algo estaba ocurriendo ahí. Aquí había gato encerrado, ella no quería que se acercara a la propiedad Kurosaki. Y ansiaba que no fuera por lo que pensaba, porque si era así mataría a alguien.

— O a lo mejor está en la escuela

— Es sábado y están en vacaciones.

— Con una amiga

— sus única amiga es su hermana y ambas están dentro

— De compras

— No le gustan

— En un bar — dijo mas bien el lugar donde desearía estar. Pero ya no le quedaban mas opciones para adivinar.

— ¿Qué demonios va a estar haciendo en un bar a los 16 años?— exigió saber un poco alterado.

La teniente te quedo callada, pero avanzo hasta quedar en frente de él.

—Taicho que bien la conoce. — dijo igualmente un poco sorprendida.

—Conozco el reiatsu de Karin y sé que esta en este edificio así que muévete.

—Pero taicho… — Toshiro no quiso escucharla más y la rodeo rápidamente. Estaba por tocar el timbre cuando un grito ensordecedor le hizo detenerse.

—¡TOSHIRO! — Era Karin desde su habitación en el segundo piso. Sin pensárselo dos veces corio por el techo hasta llegar a la orilla y salto. A Toshiro casi se le sale el alma del gigai, como pudo, la atrapo sosteniéndola de la cadera.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa? pudiste haberte matado Karin. — dijo tan enojado/preocupado que no había notado la cercanía de sus cuerpo o que ella estaba tan a pocos centímetro de él que prácticamente podía sentir su aliento en el rostro.

De hecho Karin había salto únicamente porque sabía que Toshiro le ayudaría. Él nunca permitiría que le pasara algo, de eso estaba segura. Siempre se sentía protegida con Toshiro.

Por fin la soltó al darse cuenta de la situación, también se sonrojo como nunca. Karin llevaba solo un short de mezclilla y una camisa de manga corta. Lo cual le sorprendió porque en veces anteriores, cuando de vez en cuando el usaba su poder ella siempre se quejaba de que hacia frio.

— ¿No tienes frio? — pregunto Toshiro.

—No, hacía mucho más cuando te enojabas mientras veíamos soccer. Siempre gritabas, Arbitro vendido y la temperatura descendía bajo cero grados. (si, hasta Toshiro Hitsugaya se molestaba con los árbitros) — Lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a hacerlo avanzar. Toshiro se había olvidado completamente de Matsumoto y no noto cuando esta entro a la casa Kurosaki. Solo se concentro en su mano y la de Karin. Su piel siempre era cálida, y aunque a él no le gustaba el calor, esa clase de calidez le fascinaba. También sentía cosquillas en la piel que entraba en contacto directamente con su piel. Siempre pasaba.

—Vamos Toshiro. Hay que ir a caminar.

—E…Esta bien.

Caminaron un rato en silencio, Karin recién le habia soltado la mano cuando recordó la actitud de Matsumoto.

— ¿Toshiro a que vienes? — pregunto ahora con el ceño fruncido. — Te quedaste meses sin venir y ni siquiera tuve noticias tuyas.

—Tenía trabajo Karin. Aun lo tengo. Me han enviado porque hay extrañas oscilaciones entre un reiatsu desconocido.

—ups — dijo Karin admitió su culpabilidad.

—Te dije que debías tener cuidado. La sociedad de almas está muy pendiente de tu hermano pero de ti no saben anda así que mejor mantenlo así.

—Lo sé, lo siento pero es que últimamente todo es muy aburrido. Y los tontos Hollow se burlan de mí.

—Ese es trabajo de un shinigami no tuyo. — le respondió fríamente.

—Yo quiero ser un shinigami pero nadie me deja. "es demasiado peligroso para ti Karin" se la pasan diciendo como si yo fuera una chica débil a quien todo el mundo debería de proteger. ¿Acaso creen que no puedo defenderme sola?

Karin se detuvo algo enojada y Toshiro se le quedo viendo. Parecía tan tierna así enojada. Le dieron ganas de abrazarla, pero el siempre tenía ganas de eso y mucho más.

—No es eso Karin. La vida de un shinigami es complicada, tu tienes que concentrarte en tu vida de humano.

—Yo no quiero una vida de humano. Yo quiero ser fuerte, ser shinigami y vivir muchos años contigo. — esa última parte se le salió. Se tapo la boca de inmediato y maldijo en sus pensamientos. — quiero decir, vivir muchos años como tú.

Toshiro sonrió para sus adentros. Esa frase de Karin se había oído tan bien. Vivir cientos de años ellos dos. Juntos. Despertar cada día con ella a su lado.

Sería una maravilla. Su propio paraíso. Su corazón latió de pura felicidad el solo pensarlo.

—Como sea, hay que irnos — dijo aun sonrojada. Comenzo a caminar tomando la delantera.

Toshiro despertó de su pequeña ilusión a la realidad. Un error al decir algo no era una declaración. Las cosas seguían igual que antes si no es que peor porque ahora tenía esa fantasía de ellos dos.

—En fin Toshiro, hoy es un día especial — dijo Karin ya superando su evidente resbalón. ¿También Karin iba a empezar con su cumpleaños? Aunque por ser ella no le desagrada por completo. En especial si le daba un abrazo de cumpleaños. — Hoy será el día en que pasar todo el día aquí en el mundo humano conmigo.

No se acordaba. Sintió como algo le oprimía el pecho. Ella era la única persona que le interesaba que lo recordara y le felicitara y no lo hacía.

—Karin solamente vine por esa corta investigación, ya está resuelta será mejor que regrese al Sereitei.

—Oh vamos, hace meses que note apareces ¿y ahora te quieres largar sin un partido de soccer? Eres mal amigo Hitsugaya.

Se lo pensó unos dos segundos y acepto. Nadie sabía que ella tenía el reiatsu tan grande como el de su hermano así podía decir que se la paso investigando horas y horas.

La nieve en la cancha no fue problema. Así como Toshiro podía hacer que el clima descendiera igual podía hacerlo en viceversa. Aunque no haciendo calor, sino absorbiendo el frio que había.

Jugaron varias horas hasta que sus músculos se engarrotaron y el cuerpo de ella estuvo bañado en sudor el cual le provocaba frio. Había sido una pésima idea. Ahora todo se sentía mil veces más frio para Karin.

— ¿estás bien? — pregunto Toshiro mientras la veía temblar.

—S…Si, con un poco de frio solo eso.

—Debiste traer un suéter.

—C…allate — dijo ella un poco molesta.

—Sera mejor que regresemos a tu casa para que te calientes, te puedes resfriar.

—No. No hay que ir a mi casa.

— ¿Por qué?

—…P…Porque Ichi-nii me va a regañar por jugar en plena helada.

—No puedes quedarte así.

—Vamos a la escuela, sé que ahí deje un cambio de ropa para invierno.

— ¿No se supone que la escuela está cerrada?

—Nada que no se pueda resolver con un broche para el cabello.

Y era cierto. Karin pudo abrir las puertas en menos de cinco minutos. Pareciera que tenía experiencia en allanamiento.

Karin pasó a bañarse en los baños, donde milagrosamente salía agua caliente. Toshiro hizo lo mismo pero acabo mucho más rápido que Karin.

En los baños de damas, Karin estaba peleándose con su cabello. Ella no era de esas chicas que acostumbraban arreglarse y estar pendientes acerca de cómo se veían pero esta vez no quería verse como una desalineada chica frente a Hitsugaya. Quería que por lo menos notar algo diferente.

Al final termino acomodándose el cabello con una cola de caballo. Cuando salió Toshiro estaba recargado en los casilleros femeninos.

Karin se veía bien. Ella siempre se veía bien. Pero esa vez más. Traía una pantalonera negra que una chamarra que le hacía juego. Una bufanda color rosa y su pelo estaba peinado. Le gustaba como colgaba un poco de su cabello en el hombro derecho y había dejado salir unos cuantos mechones adornándole el rostro.

—Te…Te vez bien. — dijo él. Intentando no verla a los ojos.

—Gracias.

Ahora Karin decidió llevarlo por un café. Habían abierto una nueva cafetería cerca de la escuela y era un lugar apartado de su casa.

* * *

><p>— ¿quieren ordenar? — dijo el mesero dirigiéndose a los dos pero él solo miraba a Karin. Lo cual enfureció a Toshiro. ¿Por qué diablos estaba viéndola tanto? No debería solo concentrarse en su trabajo y ya. Para eso le pagan no para andar escaneando a las chicas que se presentan. Además el tipo ni era guapo, el típico adolescente con espinillas en el rostro, flácido y con el cabello grasiento.<p>

—Yo quiero un chocolate caliente. — dijo Karin sin mirar al mesero. Estaba concentrada en otra mesa, Toshiro dirigió su mirada a la dirección que Karin. Era un grupo de chicas que no paraban de mirar a la mesa donde estaban ellos. ¿Acaso eran conocidas de Karin?

—Quiero un Frapuccino. — dijo Toshiro fríamente.

—Pero señor no es temporada… —Las palabras del mesero se quedaron calladas al ver sus ojos. Primero miraba a Karin de "esa" forma y ahora no quería atenderlo. Ese tipo se estaba buscando una paliza. —Veré que podemos hacer.

El chico salió corriendo.

—Esas malditas — dijo Karin por lo bajo. Se la pasan viendo a Toshiro como si fuera un trozo de carne comestible. Y lo que es peor es que según lo que oía, gracias a su súper oído, las tres estaban haciendo una competencia por ver quién lo conquistaba. Se empolvaban maquillaban y ajustaban sus ropas. ¡Cómo si eso pudiera llamar la atención de Toshiro! él no se fijaba en cualquier chica que se cruzaba en el camino. Además se supone que el ya tenía a alguien especial. Hinamori. Siempre lo oía suspirar y sabía que era por ella.

—Karin. — le llamó Toshiro. — ¿Pasa algo?

—No nada.

La primera chica, una rubia de demasiada delantera y maquillaje fue la que se acerco. ¿Por qué diablos no podían verla a ella como una amenaza? Se supone que Toshiro viene con ella. ¿No pudo ocurrírseles que ella era su novia o algo así?

No, porque solo hay que mirar en su aspecto para saber que era su amiga. Por favor, si lo único que hizo fue cambiarse el peinado. Ellas pasan días enteros para verse bonitas. Karin no podía competir con ellas.

Todo ahora era decisión de Toshiro. Si el decidía irse con una de ellas delante. Ella no lo iba a detener

—Hola guapo — le dijo doblando su cuerpo haciendo que resaltara su descarado escote. Toshiro la mira extrañado. — Soy Aiko, mucho gusto.

—Piérdete— le dijo Toshiro sin inmutarse. Karin casi se carcajea a todo volumen si no es porque se obligo a mantenerse en silencio.

—Perdón, creo que te oí mal. — dijo la chica intentando salvar esa conversación.

—Dije "piérdete" — ahora lo dijo más claro y alto y Karin no pudo evitar dejar salir una risa. La cara de esa chica valía millones.

Toshiro por otro lado estaba comenzando a cabrearse. No era estúpido como para saber cuándo una chica se le insinuaba pero él no estaba interesado. De hecho solo la veía como algo que le quitaba tiempo de conversación con Karin.

A Las otras dos no les fue mejor. Era muy obvio que el peliblanco las fulminaba con solo acercarse.

"es gay"

Llegaron a la conclusión las tres amigas. Era la única manera de poder aceptar eso, porque si no era gay entonces había algo mal con ellas y por eso las rechazo. Pero ella nos podían tener nada mal. Así que él era gay.

— ¿Vistes sus rostros? Eran tan tontas— decía Karin más que feliz porque él la había elegido a ella.

Incluso Toshiro debía admitir que sus rostros causaban risa.

Unos minutos después, el mesero llego con sus pedidos.

—Muchas gracias — le dijo una sonriente Karin al mesero y él prácticamente suspiro de amor.

—o…oye salgo de mi turno en un par de horas… si quieres pdoriamos salir…

—Ella está conmigo — respondió Toshiro con una voz espectral. ¿Ese insolente puerto creía que iba a quitarle a su Karin? Estaría suicida el humano. —Ahora lárgate.

Karin lo observo divertida. ¿Era su imaginación o el capitán de la decima división estaba celoso?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no quería aceptar su invitación?

Toshiro frunció el ceño, estaba enojado, aunque no con ella.

—Sé que tú no la aceptarías. — dijo medio calmándose. — el no es tu tipo.

—Te equivocas creo que la cara llena de granos es tan sexy — Karin quería llevarlo hasta el limite. — Además, creo que ya es hora de convertirme en mujer no crees, y que mejor que hacerlo con un Nerd.

Esa frase podía entenderse de dos maneras. Karin no se dio cuenta, pero Toshiro lo tomo por la manera equivocada. Y ¡Bam! Exploto.

Dejo dinero en la mesa tomo a Karin del brazo bruscamente y la saco del lugar. Nunca había estado tan eufórico, no estaba pensando nada, solo quería demostrarle a Karin que ese sujeto no era su tipo porque su único tipo se llamaba Toshiro Hitsugaya.

La acorralo en un callejo pegándola contra la barda. Y por un momento Karin tuvo miedo. Nunca había visto a Toshiro de esa forma. Como s fuera una bestia enloquecida. Y eso que solo lo había provocado un poco.

Dos segundos después paso lo que nunca jamás creyó que pasara. Él la beso. La beso con pasión, inexperiencia y ferocidad. Como si estuviera bebiendo de ella. Y Karin se dejo hacer. Al principio se sorprendió pero se sentía bien. Sus labios cosquilleaban y parecía como si estuviera acariciando fuero líquido. Cuando las manos de Toshiro se posaron e su cintura Karin se colgó de su cuello y aumento el beso. Sentía que su corazón iba a salirse del pecho.

Las reservas de aire escasearon pero no detuvo a Toshiro, que estaba prácticamente borracho con el sabor y aroma de Karin, comenzó a besar su cuello con demasiada pasión, provocándole una tanda de suspiros a la Kurosaki.

—El único… — decía contra su piel —… que te hará mujer aquí, soy yo. Porque eres mía Karin.

Su voz era tan ronca y sensual como el terciopelo. Sentía como si cada palabra la acariciar aun más de lo que él hacía con sus labios y su lengua.  
>Era todo tan perfecto que, sí era un sueño no quería despertar.<p>

Una ambulancia paso y ambos se separaron. Toshiro sabía que las cosas se le habían salido de control y el sonido de la sirena le había despertado del trance.

"Ukitake tenía razón, a esta edad comienzas a sentir "cosas"

No se miraron a la cara en ningún momento. Ambos estaban demasiado sonrojados.

Karin estaba un poco confundida. Todo el tiempo creyó que Toshiro amaba a Hinamori. Pero en la forma que le había hablado, que la había reclamado como suya, esa forma en que la beso. Ahora lo dudaba demasiado.

Si le habrían dicho que se pondría así por celos, hacía mucho que le hubiera puesto celoso.

—Sera mejor que te lleve a tu casa — dijo Toshiro sin verla aun. Le sorprendía aun no le hubiese cortado la cabeza. ¿Y ahora que seguía? ¿Iba a perder su amistad? No quería ni pensarlo.

Claro pero el niño tenía que andar de celoso.

"Feliz cumpleaños para mi" dijo sarcásticamente. Ya se le había olvidado que ese era su cumpleaños. Y Karin no se acordó en ningún momento.

Estaban por llegar a la casa Kurosaki cuando Karin recordó que tenía que evitar que Toshiro viera su casa.

—Toshiro, espera. — le dijo jalándolo de la camisa.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hay que ir…a la pista de hielo.

—Karin ya es un poco tarde, tengo que regresar a la sociedad de almas.

—No, no puedes regresar. Hay que ver una película… salió la nueva película, esa… de accion… ya sabes…. esa… hay que verla.

—Karin no tengo ganas de ir al cine. Si tanto quieres ver una película hay que ir a tu casa.

—No, a mi casa no.

Ahí estaba. Todo ese tiempo, Karin estaba alejándole de su casa. Era tan obvio, tampoco Matsumoto había querido que se acercara. Seguramente había planeado algo ridículo como una fiesta sorpresa. Camino decidido a la casa Kurosaki y no importo que tantas amenazas dijera Karin, que tanto intentara detenerlo él iba decidido a abrir esa puerta. Se acerco a la puerta y la abrió despacio esperando ver tontos adornos de feliz cumpleaños y un montón de gente empalmada. Pero no había nada.

Estaba desierta.

—Ves te dije. — dijo Karin.

Toshiro estaba casi seguro que ocultaban algo ahí.

—Está bien, tenías razón. — dijo aun sospechando.

Karin miro el reloj algo alarmada y antes de que dijera algo Toshiro adivino todo.

—Está en la sociedad de almas ¿no? — Karin quería preguntarle como lo sabía pero vamos, el era un niño genio. — Matsumoto nunca se perdería la excusa perfecta para una fiesta. Por eso me trajo aquí, e hizo ademan de que había algo en tu casa. Para tenerme entretenido aquí y hacer todo allá.

— ¿Estas enojado?

—Sí. Esa teniente borracha solamente quiere perder el tiempo.

—vamos es un buen gesto Toshiro. Todos los shinigami pusieron de su esfuerzo para hacerte esto. Déjalos divertirse — insistió Karin y eso basto para convencerlo.

—Está bien. Sera mejor que vaya.

—Y recuerda poner cara de sorprendido. — Toshiro no movió ningún musculo, seguía con el ceño fruncido. — ¡exacto! Nadie sabrá que sabes sobre esto.

* * *

><p>La fiesta estaba reventar. Los shinigami bailaban y se emborrachaban pero a pesar de eso, parecían divertirse mucho. Aunque él no lo hacía. Solo quería que cierta personita estuviera ahí con él. Pero ella no podía venir a la sociedad de almas.<p>

Sintió como una delicada y pequeña mano se posaba en su hombro y por una milésima de segundo tuvo la ilusión de que fuera ella. Pero no lo era. Era Hinamori.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Hitsugaya-kun! — dijo abrazándolo. por primera vez, en una fiesta del Sereitei todos llevaban ropa informal del mundo humano. Y es que la fiesta tenía temática. "Peda del mundo humano". Así le habían llamado. En definitiva un nuevo y revolucionario tema.

Paso cierto tiempo tratando de zafarse de Hinamori, y es que quería estar completamente solo. Con ayuda de una Matsumoto borracha que además de sus "yo te quiero jefe deberás, ¡pero te quiero!" o sus "no estoy borracha…yo estoy bien… pero si ni he chocado" logro sujetar a Hinamori para animarla a hacer un "Shot". La distrajo tiempo suficiente para que él se escapara.

Se sentó en el pasto cerca de una colina verde donde no había nadie. Curiosamente traía un traje, con la chaqueta desabotonada y la camisa desfajada. Matsumoto lo amenazo con que si no lo ponía, haría sus fiestas de sake (no, ya no son fiestas de té, son de sake) con sus borrachos amigos en la oficina.

Era algo que no podía permitir, así que se puso el traje.

Pero no había sido tan buena idea eso de la fiesta. ¿Qué caso tenía estar con cientos de personas cuando te sientes tan solo? Y lo peor es que el único remedio era una mujer que estaba literalmente en otro mundo.

—¿Por qué tan solo? — esa voz era inconfundible. Volteo la cabeza y ahí estaba Kurosaki Karin. Llevaba un vestido rojo que le llegaba a hasta debajo de las rodillas. Era de tirantes y dejaba descubierta gran parte de la espalda. Tenía algunos bordados de pedrería en el pecho y le sentaba perfecto. También llevaba tacones no muy altos y su pelo estaba suelto y rebelde. No llevaba maquillaje más que un poco de gloss.

Se veía como una diosa. Como una divinidad. Toshiro casi se sentía insignificante ante ella. Como si no fuera merecedor de verla.

—¿Karin?

—Lo sé, es raro que YO esté usando ESTO. Pero tómalo como tu regalo de cumpleaños. Disfrútalo porque nunca lo volveré a hacer. — Karin se fue a sentar a su lado.

— ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

—Tengo contactos. ¿Olvidas que mi hermano es novio de una Kuchiki? Dijo Rukia que Byakuya podía hacer lo que sea.

—Gracias por venir.

Toshiro la miro a los ojos. Era realmente hermosa, pero aun así seguía siendo la misma niña terca y orgullosa que era siempre.

—Toshiro ¿Y Hinamori?

— ¿Qué hay con ella?

—Yo siempre creí que… ustedes dos…

—Es como mi hermana — aclaro serio, incluso en esos momentos que ambos sentían como si fueran de esos que les cambiaban la vida, el seguía intentando ser serio.

Karin sintió un tremendo alivio.

—Creo que aun no te he dado tu regalo completo. — dijo acercándose a él.

Esta vez fue Karin quien lo beso. Fue tierno y lento. Sentían como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para seguir así besándose. Y lo mejor es que sentían que no se debían ninguna explicación.

Se separaron apenas unos centímetros, solo para que él viera una sonrisa de corazón por parte de Karin, y para que ella viera como por fin Toshiro tenía el ceño relajado y ladeaba los labios. Ambos estaban sonrojados pero no era algo que podían evitar.

Karin escondió la cabeza en el pecho de Toshiro y se aferro a él.

—Mas que vale que no le comentes esto a nadie — dijo Karin medio amenazándolo. La vieja Karin después de todo.

Ese era sin duda el mejor cumpleaños de su larga vida.

—Por cierto Toshiro… a divina quien se hará shinigami sustituto.

—…¿Qué?

**Feliz cumpleaños Toshiro. **

**¡Lo acabe! Creí que nunca lo haría. **

**2:27 a.m. **

**Espero que merezca algunos reviews. **

**Tania Walker. **


End file.
